


Snare

by Teland



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Lack of Communication, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: Thursday evening in Fraser's apartment.





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: Spike not only gave me the title for this, she joined Dawn Sharon for a long, long round of audiencing. kormantic volunteered her skillful beta services.

Thursday evening, quarter to six. Benny was   
going through his frighteningly limited   
wardrobe in search of Grizzly Adams' formal wear.   
Ray was pacing -- carefully -- through the tiny  
"living area" of Benny's apartment. As always in   
times like these, he was morbidly sure he was   
just one careless bump away from tearing his   
poor, innocent suit on some primitively exposed   
bit of wood.

Of course, since this was *Benny's* apartment   
every surface had probably been sanded,   
varnished, finished and scolded into proper   
behavior, but Ray didn't want to take any chances.  
Chances, Ray has decided, are strictly for his   
working hours. Tonight it's Antonio's over on   
the bare edge of the west side, then maybe some   
TV back at his place.

Frannie had baked him an honest-to-goodness   
apple pie for his birthday last month, and thus  
had earned one free evening of Benny in jeans. 

This virtually guaranteed the presence of more   
pies in his future, not to even mention Benny   
and his jeans on Ray's couch, in Ray's living   
room, in Ray's house... ay. Surrounded by   
family or not, the thought had more than its   
share of appeal. 

Sometimes he asked himself if it was wrong to   
constantly feel like a dirty old man in the   
presence of one's partner, but such moral   
issues tended to fade to unimportance in the   
inevitable flood of images involving candy,   
hugs, and his own desperately uncomfortable   
lap.

Besides, Benton Fraser was a big, grown   
Mountie of a man and could certainly defend   
himself against the depradations of his   
partner's filthy, filthy mind. 

Ray grinned to himself a little dreamily,   
steadfastly refrained from leaning on *anything*,  
and checked his watch. Ten solid minutes of   
internal corruption (was it time to put off   
another round of confession yet?) and Benny still  
wasn't ready. He could hear Diefenbaker's tail   
thumping loudly on the floor. Sighed to himself.

If asked, Benny would undoubtedly share a long,   
very long anecdote involving Diefenbaker's taste   
in pre-Colonial woodworking or something.   
Funny how the wolf never seemed to say   
anything to *Ray* that wasn't about pizza, or   
maybe ice cream. 

Or maybe Benny's mental state.

"Benny. What's the problem?"

And as Ray was already walking when he started  
talking, he found himself in the bedroom before   
his question was even completed. Face to chest   
to eventually face with a Benny entirely nude   
save for a pair of boxer shorts that somehow   
managed to leave something to the imagination.

Probably had something to do with the ironing   
process.

He didn't even have socks on...

Slowly, slowly his inner detective got his hand out  
of his pants: there had been no reason for Benny   
to remove his socks. Or the everpresent Henley,   
for that matter. 

There was no reason *whatsoever* for Ray to be   
staring at two perfect, faintly oval brown nipples.

It took several long moments for Ray to remember  
that, while it was Benny's fault he was practically   
naked, it was no one's fault but his own that he'd   
once again forgotten to look *up*.

"Uh."

'I,' Ray thought, 'am brilliant.'

Benny was smiling, though. Bright, wholesome,   
perfectly normal smile. Definitely a good sign. 

"There's no problem, Ray."

Benny hadn't miraculously acquired a shirt  
while Ray had dutifully stared at his face. 'Stop   
flashing those at me' was what Ray didn't say. 

"I was just wondering..." And Benny came close   
to shrugging -- an interesting process to watch,   
especially when it got down to the axe-handle   
shoulders halting the casual action in a   
determined -- it had to be said -- ripple of   
motion. 

"Yes. I mean, yes?"

Another smile, but this one was focused tightly   
and easily on Ray's eyes. He had a brief, childish   
impulse to slap his hands over his eyes before   
continuing.

"I'm not really all that hungry, Ray." And Benny  
took a step closer. One of those long,   
body-flexing strides that seemed designed to   
demonstrate just how tiny the apartment really  
was. 

"No?" Ray was very, very proud of himself for how  
nicely the word hadn't cracked.

"Not for food." Yet another smile, this time   
accompanied with a dancing, preternaturally   
chipper expression in the blue eyes.

"Fraser, this doesn't seem... I mean --"

And all of a sudden large, warm hands burned   
their way through the laughably thin silk at his  
waist. 

"Benny?"

Still smiling, so damned *happy* a part of Ray's   
mind was insisting that now was the time to run,   
fast and far. And then keep running. And then   
also run some more -- 

"Ray." Heavy, dark inflection to match the feel of  
hot flesh pressing against him God everywhere,   
wrapping around him... The smile finally   
disappeared from his vision for just long enough  
to press itself behind his ear. And then it melted   
into soft, wet lips and hard teeth and the vague   
rasp of a tongue flat against his skin and every   
part of him that wasn't being touched shivered   
into gooseflesh.

A shudder and then Benny's thumbs swept down  
and over both sides of Ray's abdomen, pressed   
and rubbed little rhythms into his skin. Almost   
distracted him utterly from the feel of Benny   
squeezing him just a little tighter, holding him   
there. Still for Benny's attentions...

Soothing him?

Carefully, deliberately Ray pressed himself   
forward, jutted his hips against Benny's own.   
And then the hands were squeezing even   
tighter and the hot vampire mouth left the   
side of his throat and Ray was looking into... into   
a parody of the earlier smile. Same muscle   
movements, same white, even teeth. But   
something had crumbled behind Benny's eyes,   
leaving a cheer that was utterly wild.

"Benny?"

Ray watched the other man's jaw tighten, the   
eyes squeeze shut. Long heartbeats passed and   
then Ray sensed rather than felt the hands at   
his waist begin to loosen. Took a deep breath   
and brought his own hands up to settle on the   
tensely flexed forearms. More heartbeats. 

"Benny... do it."

And he didn't let himself look to the other man's   
eyes this time, just leaned in and pressed his   
parted lips against the stern, trembling line of   
Benny's mouth and waited.

Felt Benny take a long, slow breath with every   
part of himself -- so close. Realized he was   
being... inhaled. Scented. 

"Oh..." And everything else he might have said   
was consumed, swallowed in the kiss that   
assaulted his senses with a suddenness he   
couldn't have predicted. Something dim and   
quiet whispered 'trap,' flashed an image of Ray   
laying himself out over the jaws of something   
huge and still, and then there was nothing but   
the hands in motion on him. 

Over his body in fast, possessive grabs and   
then under his shirt and a brief thrumming   
pause as one hand settled over his heart and   
then Benny's tongue slid thickly between  
his lips and thrust.

*Benny*

A dozen sweet, brittle fantasies burned to ash   
at the feel of that tongue in his mouth. There   
was nothing shy about it. No delicacy, no   
curiousity, just simple possession. Rough,   
mindless sensation and Ray heard himself   
moaning into it but didn't have time to try to   
get himself under control before the hand on   
his chest found one spike of a nipple and   
squeezed. 

His moans, harsh breaths, the shift of his   
clothing against Benny's skin, the wet sounds   
of mouth on mouth blended, faded into one   
large chaos of sex that left every part of him   
hard and aching for the more he knew he'd be  
getting no matter what.

And that thought finally got his hands moving  
again, plucking at the buttons it suddenly   
seemed odd that Fraser hadn't torn off. Gave  
up briefly when Fraser's other hand made it   
down to his ass and just... *took* it. 

Held on hard, lifted Ray up and to him for a   
fast brutal grind through too many layers of   
clothing. Ray jerked in the grip and felt bluntly  
clever fingers slip into his cleft, press fabric   
against tight sensitive skin. 

"Fuck... Jesus, Benny, let me..."

Low growl against the base of his throat and   
when had he found time to move? Ray shifted a  
little within the other man's hold and found it   
tighter and oh, yeah, this was what he'd asked   
for, all right.

"Benny, Benny, I just --"

"Ray."

And in the punctuated silence he can hear the   
unspoken plea -- don't ask me to stop. A brief   
urge to deliberately struggle against his   
friend came and went, origin questionable,   
leaving nothing behind but a flush so deep he  
could feel it. "I just want to be naked."

Benny didn't so much let him free as find a   
way to relax within the confines of possession.

And then took a deep, shuddering breath and   
released Ray, lowering his hands to his sides,   
keeping his head bent just slightly. Leaving   
Ray cold all over and getting colder as he pulled   
his shirt over his head. Worked somewhat   
frantically at his belt, unable to take his eyes   
off the other man's hands.

Absolutely still save for one brief shudder when  
the slim, heavy buckle of Ray's belt thumped   
on the floor. 

When he got his thumbs hooked under the   
waistband of his straining boxers Benny   
immediately mimicked the motion, giving Ray   
a moment of strange doubling when his   
knuckles insisted they were being brushed by  
hot, damp cotton *and* crinkling silk.

What would happen after he'd eased them   
down?

Ray closed his eyes and did it, stepped out and   
left them where they fell. Stood and waited and  
then felt himself swept back into the restless   
embrace, miles and miles of skin sliding   
sweat-slick against his own, rubbing him raw,   
and the next thing he was aware of was the   
small, unforgiving pillow against his face, his   
body stretched out on the narrow bed.

Benny's scent coming up in waves around him,   
tempered by old detergent. The man himself   
straddling him humidly, wide strong hands   
shaping themselves to his shoulderblades,   
pushing him down into the mattress, fitting him  
into the old imprint of Benny's own body. 

And then moving lower, finding every tense   
muscle in his back and spreading the wound,   
tightening sensation to the rest of him.   
Making him sweat, groan, fist the rough   
sheets, beg with every shift Benny allowed him. 

Thumbs dipping into the hollow at the base   
of his spine, digging firmly and finding a knot   
of nerve endings waiting for attention. Jolts of   
feeling shot through every limb, every square   
inch of skin and Ray struggled for more and   
felt Benny acquiesce, pull him up onto his knees.

Benny ghosted a hand over the curve of Ray's   
cock and he bucked, twisted and jerked for more   
of the contact and finally felt himself gripped,   
just too hard. Stilled himself as best as he could   
but then Fraser dipped his thumb into the   
sweat gathering at the base of Ray's spine. Ran   
it slowly, inexorably into his cleft, leaving the   
flesh jumping in its wake.

Ray pressed his face into the pillow and tried   
not to shake. Failed utterly when Benny's hot,   
wet tongue followed the path of his tongue.

"Oh, God..."

And he could see this in his mind with what he   
knew was perfect accuracy, see the way Benny's  
eyes would slip closed as his tongue peeked out  
further, and further. Tasting him. Most   
probably discovering everything Ray had ever   
done, seen, believed. Wanted. Slipping further   
and further until it joined the thumb teasing at  
his entrance and then

Inside. Unfurled and inside him, sliding, moving.  
His body provided a map of sensation that had  
nothing to do with the reality of dimension and   
the part of his mind that could provide images   
shut down utterly as a result.

And then Benny started to thrust.

Ray gave himself up to it, moving as much as he   
could between the vise around his cock and the   
relentless liquid fuck in his ass, crying out into   
the pillow, begging for more, faster, more.   
Shaking harder and harder with each hot, ragged   
breath puffed against his sensitized skin.

The first stroke down his drooling cock stripped   
him raw, made him yell and twist and Fraser   
pressed his thumb down a little harder, opening   
him up and thrust in impossibly harder. Hard   
little grunts against him and Ray could feel it   
building, felt every nerve Benny had awakened   
lash themselves out and *pull*.

Wicked flip over the head of his cock and the   
fist pumping him was slick and so so   
goddamned hot and Benny's tongue --

The sound that escaped him was unclassifiable   
and then he lost it, pumping all over Benny's   
fist, the bed, his own belly. Shuddering and   
jerking with the force of it and when he was   
done Benny just held him there. Up on trembling  
knees, fist abruptly careful, gentle around his   
wilting cock.

And when Ray could finally breathe again the   
air smelled like frayed waiting, vaguely ozone-like,  
pressing in on his senses. Eventually the hand   
around his cock left him, braced itself beside his   
own outstretched forearm. Slick wetness on the   
well-formed fingers and Ray shifted, moved   
carefully so as not to dislodge the thumb still   
opening him, sending shocks through him.

Ran his tongue over the index finger and the   
long-known taste of himself on Benny's skin   
was enough to make him have to bite down a   
little. And as he flexed his jaw, worried a little,   
he felt Benny press his lips, his whole mouth   
to the back of his neck and the pressure of   
teeth was both benediction and obvious plea. 

"Benny..."

Tightening of teeth in his flesh, briefly fevered   
lapping and several previous immune brain   
cells went up in smoke.

"Benny, fuck me. I need you to --"

And then Benny pulled him upright, hard   
against his chest, hands shifting and moving   
him until he's braced on spread knees. Ray   
felt the hair on Benny's thighs tickling,   
scratching him and forced himself to breathe   
a little easier.

A bare few moments and then Benny's fingers   
were slipping down his torso, swirling in his   
cooling come and more of Ray went blank and   
dark at the realization that this was really   
going to happen. Two slick fingers at him again,  
in so easily he wanted to laugh, grateful for the   
practical sluttishness of his own body. 

But Benny didn't give him time to do more than  
gasp as he twisted, stretched and generally   
worked him with a ruthless lack of regard for   
subtlety and finesse. Benny wasn't going to   
hurt him, but Benny was definitely going to fuck  
him very, very soon.

Brief, almost perfunctory twist and then Benny   
slid out carefully. Brought his hand -- hotter   
now -- back to Ray's belly. Wet sounds behind him,  
a surprisingly fragile-sounding moan and then   
blunt-hot-slick-in. 

Ray let his head fall back to Benny's shoulder and  
hoped to God his cries would make Benny   
remember to go a little slow as he rocked his way   
inside. Hands slid down to his hips and Benny   
stilled them both for a long, long moment. Ray   
could almost feel the other man's pulse inside him,  
thought he might have been able to were it not for  
the spreading, tearing burn of it. 

And then Benny brought a hand to his mouth. 

"Get it wet."

First coherent words the other man said in what   
felt like years and Ray felt himself wanting it, really  
wanting it and tried to say it with lips and tongue   
and teeth on Benny's fingers. But when Benny   
started to mimic the motions on Ray's ear all desire   
to communicate died fast and easy and all he could   
do was groan wetly.

Benny rumbled against his cheek and lapped at him  
with a sort of deliberate messiness, pushing at Ray's  
face and not taking his hand away until his mouth   
was there to replace it. Awkward but somehow   
steady, catching every shaky moan when Benny   
brought his wet hand down to where they were   
joined and teased and stroked and pushed in and in   
and in and --

"Do it, Ray."

"Oh, fuck..."

Tiny thrust, magnified by a thousand. "Yes. Please,   
Ray, I need you to... move..."

And then Benny was still, seemingly unconscious   
of everything from the sharply animalistic low   
note his breath caught on to his cock filling Ray's   
ass and he wanted Ray to move. Move.

"You want me to fuck myself on you, Benny?"

Hands tightened on his hips, several small, rough   
thrusts that nearly made him bite his tongue. "I   
need you to... you have to want this -- oh --"

Ray bore down once, again. Lifted himself off a   
little and felt Benny Not Following. Breathed. 

Slammed himself back down into the basket of   
Benny's hips and stilled again. "I want this, Benny.   
I want you."

Benny held Ray tight to himself and shook. Ray   
brought his hands down to twine with the other   
man's and started to move in earnest, short   
thrusts, slow, easy on his trembling thighs.   
Whispered encouragements and drank in Benny's  
moans.

Brought their hands to his stiffening cock and   
made himself jump a little, shifting and finding   
himself in a new and gently punishing groove.   
Benny pressed his face against Ray's back, rubbed  
a lightly stubbled cheek against his skin over   
and over, panting and matching Ray's rhythm   
with increasing shakiness.

"Benny, I don't think I can keep this up..."

Desperate growl and Ray felt Benny tensing in and  
around him, a second of heavy awareness, strain   
in his thighs vibrating sensation through him,   
through his cock and his ass. Unsure whether or   
not he was still even moving and then Benny lifted  
him off and pushed him flat to the mattress.

Wet, harsh separation and then Benny thrust in   
again, blanketed him utterly and braced himself   
and Ray's groan was lost in the bed's own.

And then Benny started fucking him in earnest,   
fast, hard, and essentially rhythmless, pounding   
Ray into a new shape. Bit off a handful, a dozen   
moans into the bruising flesh of Ray's shoulders   
and just kept plowing into him.

Ray cried out, forced his face into the sweat-damp  
pillow and took each roughly unintentional brush  
to his prostate as a gift. The sheets teased at his   
cock but the feeling was almost irrelevant with   
Benny on him, oh God in him --

"Ray --!" 

And the last thrust moved Ray, the bed, and quite  
possibly the building as Benny buried himself deep  
and shot.

Heavy fall of sated flesh, hot and close beneath it.   
Ray could feel himself melting a himself-shaped   
new imprint into the mattress, wondered dimly if  
he'd run out of air before or after his cock started  
screaming for his second release.

And then the world moved again as Benny rolled   
them shakily onto their sides, still connected. Ray  
found himself looking into Diefenbaker's   
unreadable gaze and shut his eyes again. Pushed  
back against Benny and shared a small sound as   
Benny's arm came down around his chest and   
held him tight in sweet, warm darkness.

End.


End file.
